Pony Tsunotori
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Pony_Tsunotori/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Pony_Tsunotori/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Pony_Tsunotori/History Pony Tsunotori, also known by her hero name, Pony, is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is one of the few students who has come from abroad to study at U.A., coming from America. She is currently interning at an unknown agency alongside his classmate, Neito Monoma. Appearance: Pony is a short girl with a round face and a short equine muzzle, her face framed by thick, wavy blonde hair which reaches halfway down her back, some shorter bangs hanging down her forehead. Her eyes are large and round, Prussian blue in color, and she has a pair of tall, lyre-shaped pale tan horns on her head. Her calves are notably rounded, shaped similarly to those of a horse, and she has brown hooves for feet, a short horse tail poking out from the end of her tailbone. Pony's hero costume is horse-themed, matching her appearance and Quirk. She wears a horse halter around her head with a lead rope dangling from the back, and her outfit resembles a jockey uniform, consisting of an orange skin-tight shirt with paler markings around her chest and stomach, with matching-coloured pants, along with a pair of finger-less gloves. She wears belts secured around her collarbone, biceps, and lower torso, and boots that not only guard her hooves, but also have stirrups attached on either side. In the anime, she's seen running on all fours, carrying Togaru Kamakiri on her back. This could imply that her hero costume is designed with a saddle and the aforementioned stirrups so others can ride her like a horse. In which this would be useful for other heroes in dire situations. Personality: Pony is a timid girl. As a foreigner, she does not have much knowledge of the language in Japan. She is shown to be rather naive and innocent in personality, learning nasty phrases from Neito Monoma without realising what those words mean, as shown when Neito tells Pony unkind phrases to tell Class 1-A. Pony is a thoughtful and diligent person. She is the one who made her team not lose against Class 1-A because of her strategy and perseverance. She is highly observant and seems to be a careful person. Despite this, she made some unkind comments towards Mezo Shoji in their battle, calling him an "octopus" and saying she doesn't like looking at him. When Pony gets angry, she starts speaking in her native language: English. Abilities and Skills: * Overall Abilities: Pony is arguably one of the fastest students in Class 1-B, as well as a capable combatant with great reflexes and high stamina. During the Joint Training, Pony battled against Mezo, a formidable multi-range combatant, and demonstrated exceptional mobility skills, being able to evade all of Mezo's tentacle assaults. Pony also has a good handle on her Quirk, being able to use its applications effectively: carrying herself and/or her comrades to locations, firing her horns off in rapid succession to counter Mezo's Octoblow, and nearly blindside the latter from behind. * Bilingualism: Pony speaks both English and Japanese competently, although she occasionally misunderstands certain Japanese phrases. * Keen Intellect: Pony seems to be a very intelligent and tactical fighter. During her aforementioned fight against Class 1-A, she was thinking of every possible scenario to help her team win, which she managed to do by taking the only possible course of action: running away, since she knew she was no match for Mezo in a head on battle, let alone when she was carrying her teammates and Shoto Todoroki. She has shown to be a strong strategist and a quick thinker even in critical situations. She observes and analyses situations before acting upon them, and she always tries to make the best of her circumstances, even if they’re dire. Quirk - Horn Cannon: * Horn Cannon: Pony's Quirk gives her a pair of horns on her head. She is able to launch her horns as projectiles and a new set will grow back almost immediately. She can remotely control up to four of them at a time. She has also been shown to be able to balance on them as they carry her around, much like Hawks' wings. Fighting Techniques: * Horn Dash Hammer: Combined attack between Pony and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Pony holds Tetsutetsu, whose body is turned into Steel, through her controllable horns and launches him towards an enemy. First used against Shoto during the Joint Training Battle. * Thunder Horn: Pony launches a barrage of horn projectiles towards a target while leaving four controllable horns floating in standby for support and sneak attacks. First used against Mezo during the Joint Training Battle. She jumped off of one of her horns to attack Mezo with this, so it seems she must be stationary for this attack. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Characters from America Category:Student Category:First Year Student Category:Foreign Student Category:Teenager Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-B Category:U.A. High School Foreign Student Category:Hero Interns Category:Superhero Category:8-C Power Level Category:Sarah Wiedenheft Voice Actor